Talent Show
by AdriannaLili
Summary: A talent show is held at Hogwarts what happens when Hermione and Harry both enter with the intent of singing to each other in secret. Funny songs Halariously funny revenge plots. Nice Draco and an over protective Ron? who could ask for more. R and R please
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: hello based on all my horrible spelling errors when i first wrote this i am going back and revising fixing all errors as well as adding new chapters thank you for being such loyal readers**_

Chapter 1:

_Attention 6th & 7th year Students:_

_Hogwarts will be holding a Talent show over the course of the next 3 days. Round 1 will be only in front of Judges and other contestants. Round 2 will be in front of other contestants and their house years. Round 3 will be the same as Round 2. After the 3rd round the winner shall be announced and he/she will perform one song for the entire school at the Spring Ball. Each round should include a new song. All students are encouraged to Sing. To sign up go to your head's office._

_Thank you _

_Professor Doumbledore_

Ron finished reading the announcement to Hermione. "What a load of bull." said Ron "Who in their right mind would humiliate themselves in front of the entire school." He and Hermione had went over by Harry, who was by the fire, while Ron was talking.

"Really Ronald." said Hermione sitting down next to Harry on the couch. "How can you be so rude? Did it ever occur to you that maybe sharing their talents with music could be just like sharing talents in Quidditch?"

"How is that the same thing?" asked Ron looking at Harry for support.

"I have to agree with 'Mione one that one mate." said Harry. "I don't find anything wrong with it." Hermione smiled at him. "In fact i am thinking of participating in it."

Ron had already been looking at him shocked that he was taking Hermione's side, but when Harry said he was going to take part in it Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. Hermione couldn't believe it. _oh no if he sings he might hear me and think different of me when he finds out I LIke him. _she thought. _Well this will definitely be and interesting week._

**_End Chapi_**

**_Read and Review _**


	2. Confrintations and Sign ups

_**disclaimer I own only the plot and nothing else if I did do you think I would be messing with fanfiction.**_

_**Thanks to all who reviewed if you like this check out my C2 for more song and talent show fics.**_

_**enjoy**_

**Chapter 2 **

**Confrontations and Sign ups**

"What is so shocking about me participating." Said Harry to Ron as the two of them walked towards McGonagall office after dinner.

"I don't know what Hermione thinks but I think it is just strange that you want to do this." said Ron shrugging.

"Why?"

"Well you always say you don't like the attention you get for being a Hero. And you especially don't like the attention you get from girls, though I don't understand why you wouldn't like that an..."

"Ron, sorry to interrupt, but I don't like the attention I get girls because they only like me because I am '_The boy who lived'_ or '_The chosen one'_ trust me that is not a good reason for girls to throw themselves at you."

"Okay well like I was saying. You take part in this and those girls won't leave you alone especially if you sing to a certain someone"

Harry suddenly got really tense. "What makes you think I am going to sing to someone?" he asked nervously. as the turned the corner to McGonagall's Office.

"Nothing mate just saying." Ron said eyeing him suspiciously.

They both got to McGonagall's office as Ginny and Hermione were walking out. Hermione looked up and saw Harry, blushed and looked at her feet. Harry also blushed and messed with something under his shirt looking down. both Ron and Ginny noticed this and looked at each other questioningly.

Ron broke the silence. "Ginny you and Hermione entered." Both Harry and Hermione looked up.

"No" Hermione said quickly "Ginny is."

Ginny looked at her questioningly but didn't say anything. "What about you boys?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? Harry is but I am not." Ron said shocked that his little sister would think something like that he was really insulted.

"Okay sorry. So Harry singing to anyone _special_" asked Ginny grinning. Hermione looked down again blushing. Harry yet again fiddled with something under his shirt and said "NO" he cleared his throat from talking to loud. "no.. well maybe"

"Harry What are you messing with?" asked Ginny curiously.

Harry's hand quickly went to his side. "Nothing, Nothing at all"

"okay well. So we will see you later." said Hermione quickly as she pulled Ginny down the hall.

Ron looked at Harry "What was that all about?" he asked.

"I don't know what you talking about mate." Harry replied fiddling with the thing in his shirt.

"Right then why were you all quiet… What in the name of Merlin are you messing with!" Ron said very annoyed.

Yet again Harry's hand quickly went to his side. "Nothing let's go so I can sign up."

Ron looked really annoyed but dropped the subject and both boys walked in to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Why hello boys which of you is signing up?" she asked.

"Hey Minnie. Harry is not me but you flatter me so much to think that I'm talented enough to take part." Ron said smiling.

"Right well Mr. Potter the sheet is over there and Mr. Weasley IF I told you once I have told you a hundred times my name is Professor McGonagall not Minnie."

Harry walked over to the sign up sheet and looked at the form while Ron and McGonagall were arguing.

_Name …..House/year…..Song….you say into (yes/no)_

Harry decided on the song and filled it out.

_Harry Potter…..Gryffindor 7th year…..How did I fall in love with you?…yes_

As Harry turned back to is teacher and best friend he thought. _I bet I am making a big mistake doing this but If I don't do it now I never will._


	3. Round one part 1

**Chapter 3: discoveries and round 1 part 1**

_**disclaimer: Hey everyone i don't own anything, not the Characters they belong to JKR. THe songs belong to The Backstreet boys, Brittany Spears, and Martina McBride.**_

_**AN: Hey sorry it took so long I would have had it up earlier along with the next chapter but my computer wouldn't let me down load it. So the Songs I used were part of "How did I fall in love with you" by BSB, Part of "Don't let me be the last to know" by Brittany Spears, and all of "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride. So I hope you like it btw Cho comes in this but the serious bashing comes later lol**_

_**AN2. **__italics__** Harry's thoughts**_

* * *

The rest of the day was interesting to say the least. Every time Harry and Hermione met each other there would be an awkward silence that usually ended in Hermione staring at her feet and Harry messing with something under his shirt that he refused to show anyone. This happened several times at dinner.

After Dinner Ginny and Hermione were walking around the lake. "Hermione why did you tell Harry that you weren't going to sing?"

"I… I wanted it to be a surprise." Hermione stuttered.

"Your singing to him aren't you" Ginny said smiling.

"How…. When…What! What makes you think I am doing that?" Hermione said looking down.

"Fine keep your secrets and I will keep mine." Ginny said grinning.

"Hey tell me." Hermione said interested.

"No 'Mione. You just have to wait and find out."

"Fine" Hermione said turning around and walking back to the castle. "You coming?"

"No I think I will wait a little longer." Ginny said straining her ears to figure out what she was hearing.

"Oh okay" Hermione said, she obviously couldn't hear it.

After Hermione left Ginny started to follow the noise. After she took a few steps she determined that is was a man singing. She crouched behind a large bush and peaked through and saw Harry standing there singing.

_**What can I do to make you mine. **_

_**Falling so hard so fast this time**_

_**What did I say what did you do **_

_**How did I fall in love with you?**_

_**O I want to say this right**_

_**And it has to be tonight **_

_**Just need you to know **_

_**I don't wanna live this life **_

_**I don't wanna say goodbye with you I wanna spend **_

_**The rest of my life**_

_**What can I do to make you mine **_

_**Falling so hard so fast this time**_

_**What did I say What did you do **_

_**How did I fall in love with you**_

_**What can I do to make you mine **_

_**Falling so hard so fast this time **_

_**Every things changed we never knew**_

_**How did I fall in love with you **_

The music stopped and Ginny stepped back _I bet any amount of money that was for Hermione. _She smiled and walked back to the castle

Harry woke up the next day surprisingly calm. He got dressed and went down to the Great Hall. He sat there eating. When Ginny came up to him grinning like mad.

"Merlin Ginny whats up with you?" he asked.

"Nothing just wondering" she said leaning closer "What song are you singing today?"

Harry looked up quickly "Um… Um a song I wr..wr..wrote." he said not liking where this was going.

"Really are you singing it to anyone special?" she said.

"I..I. You have to wait and find out." Harry said thinking quickly.

"Fine"

"Welcome contestants to the first round of the talent show. We will start now" Professor McGonagall said. "First is Cho Chang from Ravenclaw"

Harry looked up. Cho was looking right at him. _oh no this cannot be good. _

"I would like to dedicate this to Harry Potter." she said.

All the other contestants turned to Harry and he sunk lower in his chair.

The music started and Cho began to sing.

_**My friends say you're so into me**_

_**And that you need me desperately **_

_**They say you say we're so complete**_

Her voice was nowhere near pretty. It reminded Harry of nails on a chalk board.

_**But I need to hear it straight from you**_

_**If you want me to believe its true **_

_**I've been waiting for so long it hurts**_

_**I wanna hear you say the words. Please**_

_**Don't, Don't let me be the last to know **_

_**Don't hold back **_

_**Just let it go**_

_**I need to hear you say **_

_**You need me all the way**_

_**Oh if you love me so don't let me be the last to know.**_

"Okay miss Chang thank you so much for that interesting performance." Professor Dumbledore said. "Next we have Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw who will be singing Concrete Angel"

Luna walked on the stage very calm. _Okay this could be pretty funny. _thought Harry_ after that last performance I need a laugh._

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed,**_

_**Nobody knows what she's holding' back**_

_**Wear in' the same dress she wore yesterday, **_

_**She hides the bruises with linen and lace.**_

Harry soon realized his was no laughing matter. This song was about abuse. And Luna was singing beautifully. She sounded like a beautiful mockingbird.

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask, **_

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm **_

_**Sometimes she wished she was never born. **_

_**Through the wind and the rain **_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night **_

_**The neighbors hear but the turn out the lights**_

_**A fragile soul caught in the bands of fate**_

_**When morning comes it'll be too late**_

_**Through the wind and the rain **_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**And angel girl with an upturned face**_

_**A name is written on a polished rock**_

_**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

_**Through the wind and the rain **_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

The song ended and all the girls, and a few of the boys, were crying. Luna bowed and left the stage.

"Th.. Thank you Luna" McGonagall said fighting back tears. "Next is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor

Harry sat straight up. _Did she just say 'Mione was next?_

**_Hey read and review please and sorry about the Cho song I couldn't think of any so any suggestions are more than welcome _**

**_Hermione and Harry both sing in the next chapter _**

**_hey any suggestions about what Ginny is up to I would like some advice on what you want to see. thanks _**

**_Lili_**


	4. Round one part 2

**Chapter 4: Round 1 part 2**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but plot so please don't sue I can't afford it. lol**_

_**AN: two in one day for me that is a record so anyway Crush by Mandy Moore not mine and How did I fall in love with you not mine**_

_**I also want to dedicate this to my friend lil-swt-angel05 hope you enjoy it and I wrote you in so thanks**_

_Italics__**- Harry's thoughts**_

* * *

"Next it Hermione Granger of Gryffindor"

Harry sat straight up _Did she just say 'Mione was next?_

Sure enough 2 seconds later Hermione stepped out. Looking very nervous. "I would like to sing this to some one very, very special and I hope he doesn't get mad at me for doing this."

Music started and Hermione took a deep breath and started to sing

_**Oh o yeah yeah yeah Oh o**_

In Harry's opinion she sounded like an angel. And looked like one too.

_**You know everything that I'm afraid of **_

_Who is she singing to it has to be either me or Ron. We both know what she is afraid of._

_**You do everything I wish I did **_

_Well that rules me out so she is singing to Ron man I'm depressed now_

_**Everybody wants you everybody loves you**_

_Wait no it cannot be that line refers to me okay Harry stop analyzing and listen to the rest of the song then decide who it is._

_**I know I should tell you how I feel **_

_**I admit everyone will disappear **_

_**Every time you call me **_

_**I'm to scared to be me**_

_**And I'm to shy to say**_

_**I've got a crush on you**_

_**I hope you feel the way that I do **_

_**I get a rush when im with you **_

_**Ooh I got a crush on you**_

_**A crush on you**_

_**You know I'm the one tha you can talk to **_

_**Sometimes you tell me things that I don't wanna know **_

_**I just want to hold you**_

_**You say exactly how you feel about her **_

_**I wonder could you ever think of me that way**_

_**I've got a crush on you **_

_**I hope you feel the way that I do **_

_**I get a rush when I'm with you **_

_**Ooh I've got a crush on you **_

_**A crush on you **_

_**Oh I wish I could tell somebody **_

_**But there's no one to talk to **_

_**Nobody knows I got a crush on you **_

_**A crush on you**_

_**I got a crush**_

_**You say everything that no one says **_

_**I feel everything tha your afraid to feel**_

_**I will always want you **_

_**I will always love**_

_**I've got a crush on you **_

_**I hope you feel the way that I do **_

_**I get a rush when I'm with you **_

_**Ooh I've got a crush on you **_

_**A crush on you **_

_**I've got a crush on you **_

_**I hope you feel the way that I do **_

_**I get a rush when I'm with you **_

_**Ooh I've got a crush on you **_

_**A crush on you **_

Hermione finished and smiled when she got standing applause. Harry was just about to try to figure out who she sang to but she walked up.

"Harry you're not mad at me for not telling you are you?"

"No 'Mione you were great" _wait a min she thought I was mad that means…_ before he could finish his thought McGonagall said "now we have Harry Potter of Gryffindor"

"Good luck" Hermione said and sat down as Harry walked to the stage.

"Um I would like to dedicate this song to some one very close to my heart. I wrote this for her in 4th year and I really hope she likes it."

The music started and Harry sang

_**Remember when we never needed each other **_

_**The best of friends like sister and brother **_

_**We understand we'll never be alone**_

_**Those days have gone **_

_**Now I want you so much **_

_**The night is long **_

_**And I need your touch**_

_**Don't know what to say **_

_**Never meant to feel this way**_

_**Don't wanna be alone tonight**_

_**What can I do to make you mine**_

_**Falling so hard so fast this time**_

_**What did I say **_

_**What did you do **_

_**How did if fall in love with you**_

_**I hear your voice and I start to tremble **_

_**Brings back the child that I resemble**_

_**I cannot pretend that we can still be friends**_

_**Don't wanna be alone tonight**_

_**What can I do to make you mine**_

_**Falling so hard so fast this time**_

_**What did I say **_

_**What did you do **_

_**How did if fall in love with you**_

_**Oh I want to say this right **_

_**And it has to be tonight**_

_**Just need you to know **_

_**I don't want to live this life **_

_**Don't wanna say goodbye**_

_**With you I wanna spend the rest of my life**_

_**What can I do to make you mine**_

_**Falling so hard so fast this time**_

_**What did I say **_

_**What did you do **_

_**How did if fall in love with you**_

_**What can I do to make you mine **_

_**Falling so hard so fast this time**_

_**Everything's changed we never knew **_

_**How did I fall in love with you?**_

Everyone clapped and Harry looked over at Hermione she was standing there looking like she was daring to believe it was her.

Harry jumped off the stage and started toward her but Cho cut him off. "Oh Harry I knew you still liked me but you love me? OH I knew it. Come sit with me."

"Um sorry Cho but I promised I would sit with 'Mione and Ginny." he said thinking quickly and moving around her. "Ginny where did 'Mione go?" Harry asked when he got to her.

"I don't know she was just here."

Harry looked up just in time to see her run out the door. "'Mione" Harry shouted as he took off after her. When he got to the door he couldn't get it open.

"Sorry Harry but no one is suppose to leave until all performances are finshed." Dumbledore said.

Harry sighed heavily and sat down.

Harry really didn't pay attention to the rest of the performances. Fred and George sand a song. And they were really good. Another really good singer was some girl named Cynthia. And Ginny sang a great song. Other than that nothing really good. Finally everyone was finished and Harry was ready to jump up and look for Hermione but of course Dumbledore had to talk. _Old Windbag never shuts up when I need him too._

"Now students those going on to the next round shall be posted on a list later after dinner. All of you will be excused from the rest of your classes. So enjoy the day. That is all."

Harry was thanking Merlin as he got up quickly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cho coming up. He leaned down to Ginny. "Distract her for me I have to find 'Mione."

"Sure" said Ginny understanding.

Harry took off for the door. "Where is Harry going?" asked Cho.

"Um he had some homework to finish. But hey I need your help with a boy problem." said Ginny pulling Cho away.

Meanwhile Harry was racing through the school thinking _where are you 'Mione. Wait I know._ Harry smiled and took off for the entrance. _Our Spot._

* * *

_**oh cliffi sorry bout that it was a great place to end. so please R&R and Flames are welcome. btw. if any song suggestions please let me know I have a few in mind but not very many. Send me any ideas you have they might help me**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Lili**_


	5. Confessions

_**Hello everyone Lili here just want to say sorry for the wait. we had a talent show of our own that I was part of and I have worked a lot then I got major writers block and i have been brain storming for another story with one of my friends so I will let you know about that later anyway here we go**_

_**disclaimer. I own nothing if i did i would be freaking rich sighs and daydreams Ah Fred Weasley shakes head sorry bout that anyway so I dont' own as I said before the lyrics to How did I fall in love with you so sorry. I do however own the plot**_

_**AN just to let you know italics are Harry's thoughts and bold is the flash back on with the story**_

* * *

Okay in this chapter Harry goes off to find Hermione and we find out what Harry has messed with under his shirt

* * *

Chapter 5. Confessions

Last time:

Harry was racing through the school thinking _**Where are you 'Mione**__? Wait I know!_ Harry smiled and took off for the entrance. _Our Spot._

Harry walked out of the school and towards the lake **_How could she think I was singing to Cho. The lyrics clearly are talking about her. Me and Cho were never like sister and brother. I always was there for 'Mione. Even in the Hardest times. She always would hide from everyone but I would always find her because she always went to that one spot, our spot. Me and her would go there to think or to not think or to deal with the hard times. Like when she died._**

_Flash back._

"'_Mione what is the matter. How do you even know her?" Harry walked up and sat down next to Hermione on the rock. Hermione had her head on her knees and her face covered. Hermione looked up and there were tears running down her face._

"_She, She was m my little sister." she sobbed._

"_What! Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked surprised._

"_I was going to. I was going to have to explain her too you and Ron when she came to school this year." Hermione started to cry again and Harry put his arms around her._

"_Mione shh it will be okay" he said stroking her back comfortingly._

"_No it won't You know who killed Harmony. He knows I am close to you and he will come after me. To get to you. I don't know what I would do if you were killed because of me." she sobbed holding on to him for dear life._

"_Mione I won't let anything happen to you I promise." Harry said._

_Present time._

After that nothing was said and they just sat looking at the sky. Harry sighed as he remembered. Harry climbed up some rocks and peaked through a bush, the same Ginny peaked through the night before. There sat Hermione with a photo album crying.

Harry walked out of the bushes and walked up to her. He stood next to the Rock and put his arm on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione didn't look up but sobbed "Go Away Harry!"

"Mione what is wrong."

"Don't call me Mione Harry James! Why don't you go find your precious Cho." she said angrily pulling away from him.

"Hermione what is wrong I thought after that song you would see…" Harry started.

"OH I saw just fine. Go get you precious Ravenclaw beauty. You shallow pig."

"Hermione! What? Wait do you think I was singing to Cho?" Harry asked rather surprised.

"Well duh you were _in love _with her in 4th year." Hermione screamed.

All of a sudden Harry just started to laugh. For the first time since he sang Hermione looked at Harry. "What in the name of Merlin are you laughing at?" she asked angry, but just a little curious.

"Hermione I wasn't singing to Cho Chang. How in the world did you come up with that conclusion."

"Well I heard what she said after you sang." just anger slipping away and returning to hope.

"Cho was wrong." Harry said simply.

"Well then who were you singing to?" asked Hermione.

"Don't you know?" asked Harry smiling.

"No"

"Guess"

"I don't Know Harry James."

"Fine I will go over the song and see if you can guess who it is." Harry said "Second line says 'Best of friends like sister and brother' any guess"

"Ginny?"

"Nope, third verse says 'I cannot pretend that we can still be friends"

"Harry I don't know just tell me"

"Fine I will show you"

Harry climbed up on the rock next to her while she stared at him and he reached in to his shirt and pulled out a small golden heart "This heart has the initials of the girl who has my heart and always will no matter what." Harry leaned for ward and let Hermione read the initials "H.G."

* * *

okay there you go sorry bout the cliffi so please R&R and Flames are welcome

Also if you like this check out my C2 thanks bunches

Lili


	6. Shocking truths

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. The characters belong to Jo. except of Cynthia. she is my best friend. the song belongs to Nsync.**_

_**AN: okay I know I promised Cho bashing. it is coming I promise. sorry it has been so long. I had some problems with writer's block okay I have to fix somethings . I know I said earlier that they were in 7th year but I just realized that to have Fred and George I had to have it in at least 6th year. I know they are 2 years ahead of them but hey let's be imaginative people. Also. Voldimort is gone in this. okay so on with the story.**_

**Chapter 6**

**Shocking truths**

_Last time:_

_"This Heart has the initials of the girl who has my heart and always will no matter what:" Harry leaned forward and let Hermione read the initials "H.G._

* * *

Hermione stared at the initials. Shocked. Harry closed his eyes and waited for the blow, but it never came he was just about to open his eyes when she attacked him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck so fast that she knocked him over. Harry fell off the rock dragging Hermione with him. Using his Quidditch reflexes, Harry positioned him self under Hermione so she landed on him instead of the ground. "Oh Harry I'm sorry" she said looking at his closed eyes. Harry was gasping for breath with his necklace resting on his cheek.

Harry groaned as Hermione attempted to move from him but he tightened his grip on her waist. Hermione, realizing He was causing him pain but he wasn't going to let her up, stopped moving. After a moment or two of silence, except for Harry's staggered breath, Harry opened his eyes. Hermione felt drawn to look at those Bright, entrancing Emerald green eyes she had stared in to so many times before. In those eyes she had seen something before she couldn't place. Now, however she could. It was love. Hermione was mesmerized by this realization. She became completely oblivious to the rest of the world including what Harry was doing until he closed his eyes.  
Hermione had about 2 seconds to realize what was going on. But, of course, she didn't _**(AN: it is my opinion, and many others, that Hermione is completely oblivious when it comes to love and boys)**_ Suddenly Hermione felt his lips against hers. She sat still for a few min then started reacting to it. She started to kiss him back. Upon feeling this Harry deepened the kiss quickly. Hermione couldn't believe she was kissing her best friend.

Harry pulled back "I love you Mione **_(AN: pronounced My own. I don't know how everyone else pronounces it but that is the way it is in my story.)_**" Harry proclaimed his love so quietly that she almost didn't hear it. But fortunately she did. I love you too. Harry smiled and gave her a sweet simple kiss on her lips. After that he allowed her to get up.

They both sat up and Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione sighed contently and leaned back against him. "Now this is perfect." she said.

Harry laughed a little. "Almost" he said and she sat up to look at him questioningly. Harry smiled and reached in his pocket and produced a necklace identical to his own except for one thing. The initials on the back were H.P. "There" he said as he put the necklace on her. "Now it is perfect."

"Harry?" Hermione said as he pulled her back in to her lap.

"Hmm"

"Will you sing to me again?"

"Anything for you Mione"

Harry pulled Mione closer and started to sing in her ear.

**So Many times I thought I had it in my hands**

**But just like grains of sand**

**Love slipped through my fingers**

As Harry sang Hermione got goose bumps from him singing directly in to her ear but leaned back into him. Harry's grip tightened

**So many nights I asked Merlin above**

**Please make me lucky enough**

**To find a love that lingers**

**Something keeps telling me**

**That you could be my answered prayer**

**You must be heaven sent I swear**

**Cause**

At this point Harry turned Hermione around and stared in to her eyes

**Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak**

**Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak**

**Could it be true this is what Merlin meant for me**

**Cause baby I cant believe that something like you could happen to me**

Hermione smiled and kissed Harry's cheek as he continued to sing.

**Girl in your eyes I feel your fire burn**

**Oh your secrets I will learn**

**Even if it takes for ever.**

**With you by my side I can do anything**

**I don't care what tomorrow brings**

**As long as were together.**

Harry leaned his head down and rested it on Hermione's Forehead.

**My heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be.**

**I know it more each time we touch.**

Harry took his finger and gently touched Hermione's cheek

**Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak**

**Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak**

**Could it be true this is what Merlin meant for me**

**Cause baby I cant believe that something like you could happen to me**

**Something Magical, Something Spiritual,**

**Something stronger than the two of us alone**

**Something Physical, Something undeniable**

**Nothing like anything that I've ever known**

**Cause**

**Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak**

**Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak**

**Could it be true this is what Merlin meant for me**

**Cause baby I cant believe that something like you**

**Something like you,**

**Something like you could happen to me**

Harry ended the song and Hermione leaned in and kissed him deeply. After that she shivered slightly. The sun was setting and it was getting a little cold. Harry Got up and put his arm around her shoulder. As they walked back to the Castle Harry remembered "Hermione the results of the Talent show. They both took off running towards Professor McGonagall's office. When they got there they saw a crowd of people standing there. Harry being the tallest of the two read over people's shoulders

_Talent Show results_

_Tomorrows participants will be, in random order._

_Cho Chang, Ravenclaw, 7th year_

_Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw, 5th year_

_Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, 6th year_

_Harry Potter, Gryffindor, 6th year_

_Fred & George Weasley, Gryffindor, 7th years_

_Cynthia Thomas, Gryffindor 6th year_

_Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor 5th year_

_Blaise Zabini, Slytherin 6th year_

_Sorry for all those who didn't make it for our contestants good luck tomorrow. Don't forget you need a new song._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"So Harry do you know what you are gonna sing tomorrow?" asked Hermione.

"Why yes I do Mione but it is a surprise."

"Harry I have a plan to deal with Cho so can we keep us a secret for a few days. Please" Hermione begged.

"Fine Mione but that wont stop me from singing to you" Harry pouted.

Hermione glanced around noticed that they were alone and kissed Harry. "Fine as long as you don't say my name."

Hermione smiled kissed Harry good night at the girls staircase and went to bed making out her plan as she went. She also decided what song she was going to sing.

_**Next Chapter: More singing. Cho attempts to get Harry, and Ginny does something no one expected. See you next chap. Oh we also get a look at what I decided to do for Fred and George R&R and give me some ideas if you have any. Hey how do you think Harry will dedicate the songs but not mention Hermione's name give me ideas and i might use them. Thanks**_

_**Lili**_


	7. Ginny's suprize and CHo's stupidity

_**Disclaimer: yet again I own nothing. Songs list and belong to :**_

_**Beautiful disaster Kelly Clarkson**_

_**He's a tramp- Disney and Beu Sisters (Disney Mania version)**_

_**Get Yourself a bad boy - Backstreet Boys**_

_**Now finally sorry about the wait. here is Chapter 7**_

* * *

**Chapter 7 Ginny's Secrete and Cho's stupidity**

Hermione rose the next day with her plan formed in her head. Hermione met Harry and Ron like normal. She said hi like always and couldn't help but notice Harry's necklace was hidden under his shirt just like hers.

Ron Led the way but before Harry could step out of the Portrait Hole Hermione grabbed him and gave him a proper hello. Harry smiled after the kiss but Hermione pushed him out the hole.

After breakfast Harry and Hermione asked Ron if he was going to come watch them and Ginny sing. "I have nothing better to do so sure." he said. They made their way out side for a little fresh air before the second round After an hour The trio made their way to the Great Hall. And took a seat with the rest of the Gryffindor 5th, 6th, and 7th years. Soon after McGonagall come up to announce the first contestant, Ginny.

Ginny walked on to the stage "This song is to someone very special to me. Most people see him one way but I see him another _**(AN: sorry couldn't think of anything else)**_ I hope he enjoys this."

**He Drowns in his dreams**

**An Exquisite Extreme I know**

**He's as damn as he seems**

**But more heaven than a heart should hold**

Harry's face suddenly fell _oh Merlin She is singing to me._

**And if I try to claim him**

**My whole world could cave in**

**It just ain't right**

**Just ain't right**

Harry saw Ginny sneaking looks over at the Slytherins _or maybe not. Well Merlin who is she singing too. _Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron who also had a confused look on their.

**Oh when I don't know**

**I don't know what he's after**

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster.**

**I want to hold on through the pain and the laughter**

**But would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster**

Hermione looked hard at where Ginny was staring. _hum Goyle, Malfoy, and Crabbe. Wonder who it could be._

**He's magically rich**

**And stronger than he believes.**

Ron finally had a thought _no no it can't be not him.._

**A tragedy with more damage than a soul should see**

Harry, Hermione and Ron's jaws all dropped. "Malfoy" all three said at once.

"no it can't be" Ron said speaking his thoughts.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Well this should be interesting" Harry said to Hermione thinking about the confrontation between the two youngest Weasleys.

**And if I try to save him**

**Please don't try to blame him**

Ginny's eyes left Malfoy for a moment to rest on Ron as she said the last line and her eyes stayed there till she got to the chorus

**I'll hold on tight**

**Hold on tight**

**Oh when I don't know**

**I don't know what he's after**

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster.**

**I want to hold on through the pain and the laughter**

**But would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster**

**He's longing for love and the logical**

**But he's only had the Hysterical**

**I'm waiting for some kind of Miracle**

**Waiting so long**

Hermione's thoughts went from the shock that Ginny liked Malfoy. To thinking that maybe Ginny knew more about Malfoy's home life than the rest of them.

**He's soft to the touch**

**He's afraid of the end,**

**His fate**

**He's never enough**

**And still he's more than I can take**

Harry went in to shock again. From what he just understood from the lyrics Ginny sang she has been seeing him in secrete _just like me and Mione hmm._

**Oh when I don't know**

**I don't know what he's after**

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster.**

**I want to hold on through the pain and the laughter**

**But would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster**

**He's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

After the song Ginny walked over to the 6th year Slytherin's gathered to watch Blaise. She stepped in front of a flabbergasted Malfoy. Ginny glared at Goyle and hexed him with her famous Bat Boogie Curse. _**(AN: I don't remember if that is it or not but oh well.)**_ He screamed like a girl and ran. Ginny sat in the empty seat and scooted it closer to Malfoy, who came out of his stupor of shock and smirked. He put his arm around her shoulders and said "Sneaky, very sneaky" Ginny smiled as Dumbledore walked on to the stage. Well after that interesting display lets have our next performer Cho Chang of Ravenclaw.

As Cho walked on to the stage Harry sunk into his chair. Hermione smirked as she thought of her plan. Ron wasn't paying attention. He was glaring at his sister and Malfoy " I would like to dedicate this song to Harry."

**He's a Tramp**

**But they love him**

Harry and Hermione's Jaws dropped. "did she just call me a tramp" Harry said fuming. Hermione looked around to make sure no one was watching. When she was sure no one was she took his hand and squeezed it for a moment. He glanced at her and smiled resisting the urge to kiss her right then and there.

**Breaks a new heart**

**Every day**

**He's a tramp**

**But they adore him.**

**And I only hope he stays that way.**

Harry's hands were clenched in fists. "Harry calm down." Hermione said.

"she's calling me a tramp. Why should I calm down?"

"Because I need you to act like nothing is wrong between you and her for my plan to work." she said.

**He's a tramp**

**He's a scoundrel**

**He's a rounder**

**He's a cad**

**He's a tramp**

**But I love him**

**Yes even I have got it really bad**

**You can never tell when he'll show up**

**HE gives you plenty of trouble**

**I guess he's just a no count pup**

**But I wish that he would double.**

"If she thinks this is gonna win me over. She is so wrong." Harry said still angry

Hermione just giggled as she thought of her plan

**He's a tramp**

**He's a rover**

**And there's nothing more to say**

**If he's a tramp**

**He's a good one**

**And I wish that I could travel his way**

**You can never tell when he'll show up**

**HE gives you plenty of trouble**

**I guess he's just a no count pup**

**But I wish that he would double.**

**He's a tramp**

**Nothing more to say**

**IF he's' a tramp**

**He's a good one**

**And I wish that I could travel his way**

**Wish that I could travel his way**

Cho finished the song and walked over to Harry. "What did you think dearest Harry?" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I…er… good job Cho." Harry said trying to hide the anger.

"Harry sit with me please." Cho said.

At this point Harry looked at Hermione for help. "Oh Cho you see I am so nervous of not being as good as you 'cause you are so good. Harry promised to help support me." Hermione said in the same sickly sweet voice.

"Oh. Well okay" Cho said actually believing it. "Well I'll see you later."

Harry looked relieved but Hermione wasn't done yet. "Cho you can sit with us if you want" Harry looked horrified.

"No that's okay I wouldn't want to take Harry's support away from you." Cho replied.

"Are you insane" Harry asked Hermione after Cho had walked away.

Before Hermione could answer the judges had finished writing down scores and McGonagall was calling Fred and George on to the stage.

Fred and George walked on to the stage. "This goes out to all the ladies out there." Fred said with a grin. And started to sing

**IF you want it to be good girl**

**Get your self a bad boy.**

The music started and at once a mixture of shock and laughter filled the room

**George: If you want it to be wild**

**Got to know just who to dial baby**

**And that's me**

**Fred: if you really want it hot**

**Call some one who hit's the spot honey**

**Both: And if you want to get in done**

**Babe you got to get the one**

**The one whose got it going on**

**IF you wanna make it last**

**Gotta know just who to ask**

**Babe its gotta be the best**

**And that's me**

**IF you want it to be good girl**

**Get yourself a bad boy.**

**If you really want it to good girl**

**Get yourself a bad boy**

**Get it like it could be**

**Would be**

**Get it like it should be**

**George: IF you like it innovative**

**Better get some one creative hone**

**Yes**

**Fred: And if you want it to be jamming**

**Better get somebody slamming baby**

**Both: And if you want to get in done**

**Babe you got to get the one**

**The one whose got it going on**

**IF you wanna make it last**

**Gotta know just who to ask**

**Babe its gotta be the best**

**And that's me**

**IF you want it to be good girl**

**Get yourself a bad boy.**

**If you really want it to good girl**

**Get yourself a bad boy**

**Get it like it could be**

**Would be**

**Get it like it should be**

**Both: Theses are things**

**George: your mamma shouldn't know**

**Both: These are things**

**Fred: I really want to show you**

**Both: These are things**

**George: I wanna show you how**

**Both: so wont you let me show you right now oh baby**

**Both: And if you want to get in done**

**Babe you got to get the one**

**The one whose got it going on**

**IF you wanna make it last**

**Gotta know just who to ask**

**Babe its gotta be the best**

**And that's me**

**IF you want it to be good girl**

**Get yourself a bad boy.**

**If you really want it to good girl**

**Get yourself a bad boy**

**Get it like it could be**

**Would be**

**Get it like it should be**

**Both: if you really want it good**

**if you really want it good**

**if you really want it good**

**if you really want it good**

**if you really want it good**

**if you really want it good**

Fred and George gave a small bow amidst the laughs and looks of awe.

Professor McGonagall walked onto the stage laughing. Ron was drawn out of his glaring stupor to gaze shocked at the stage "McGonagall laughing. I never thought I'd see the day"**_ (AN: I don't know about you but I never did either.)_** Harry grinned at him happy that Ron seemed to have forgotten about Ginny for the moment.

After regaining her composure Professor McGonagall said "Okay now let's have Hermione Granger of Gryffindor."

Hermione grinned at Harry as she walked to the stage. _This isn't the time to put my plan to full effect. _she thought _I want to play with Cho's mind first._

_**Read and Review please. More reviews the faster i update**_

_**My senior year starts in a few days so that might effect my updating but it shouldn't**_

_**oh i am working on CHapter 2 of Traveling Soldier too so keep an eye out for that . and if you haven't read it yet i suggest you do**_

_**thanks Lili**_


	8. Dreaming Painters and Family Portraits

_**Finally a new chapter sorry i went through writers block**_

_**disclaimer - you know the drill**_

**Chapter 8 Dreaming and Family Portraits**

When Hermione got to the stage she said "This song is for all the girls who have finally found the man of their dreams. Hopefully this song will encourage them to talk to them like it did me"

Hermione nodded and the music started.

**I know you**

**I danced with you once upon a dream**

**I know you**

**I danced with you once upon**

**Upon upon a dream**

Harry smiled slightly as he noticed she wasn't looking at him, but keeping her eyes closed. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that she was picturing him in her mind.

**I know you**

**I danced with you once upon a dream**

**I know you**

**The gleam of your eyes**

**Is so familiar to me**

Hermione remembered the first time she had met Harry. She had the odd feeling that she had met him before. Like in a dream or something. But she could never place it. The one thing she remembered was his startling emerald eyes.

**Once upon a dream in a magical kingdom**

**A beautiful princess fell in to a long deep sleep**

**Only kiss from a Handsome prince could a wake her**

**So he could tell her how lovely she is**

**Wake me up**

Hermione's favorite fairy tale had always been Sleeping beauty. Only her parents and Harry knew that. She remembered once soon after her Grandmother died in 3rd year Harry dressed up as prince charming to make her laugh. It worked. After that was when the dreams started again. Only this time she knew who the green-eyed prince saving her was.

**I know you I danced with you**

**Once upon a dream**

**I know you**

**the gleam in your eyes**

**Is so familiar to me**

**And I know its true**

**That visions are seldom all they seem**

**I know you I know what you'll do**

**You'll love me at once**

**The way you did**

**Once upon a dream**

**I know you**

**I danced with you once upon a dream**

**I know you**

**I danced with you once upon**

**Upon upon a dream**

**I know you I danced with you**

**Once upon a dream**

**I know you the gleam in your eyes**

**Is so familiar to me**

**And I know its true**

**That visions are seldom all they seem**

**I know you I know what you'll do**

**You'll love me at once**

**The way you did**

**Once upon a dream**

**I know you I danced with you**

**Once upon a dream**

**I know you the gleam in your eyes**

**Is so familiar to me**

**And I know its true**

**That visions are seldom all they seem**

**I know you I know what you'll do**

**You'll love me at once**

**The way you did**

**Once upon a dream**

After the song was finished Harry sat down next to Harry again. Harry, through gestures, looked like, to anyone looking on, he was encouraging Hermione who did her part to make it look convincing. "Great job Mione." Harry whispered. "you were amazing."

Hermione smiled while still acting. "You really think so" she said to convince any listeners.

"Yeah and you gave me an Idea

_**(The end)**_

_**( Just kidding)**_

The Judges finished scoring Hermione and Dumbledore came on to the stage "Now let's have Harry Potter."

Hermione wished him good luck and Harry walked on to the stage "Umm. Hermione gave me this idea with her song. So.. Uh.. Thanks Hermione" Harry said "This song I wrote for my Beautiful Princess. You know who you are." Harry didn't look at anyone as he said this. It was another idea he had gotten from Hermione. This made him look like it could be anyone and he didn't have to look at Cho and attempt to picture Hermione.

Harry conjured a stool and a guitar and started his song.

**If I were a Painter**

**Mixing my colors.**

**How could I ever find**

**The gold of your eyes**

**The canvas could never**

**Capture the light of your smile**

**Of your smile**

Harry thought this was the perfect song. It told how much he loved Hermione but no one could discover it was Hermione because Cho had light brown eyes that could have some gold in them. But Harry didn't think so,

**And girl if I were a sculptor**

**Working in marble**

**I couldn't hope to copy your perfect face**

**The curve of your body**

**The feel of you skin**

**My hands could never ever trace**

Another perfect verse. No one knew about Hermione's curves. Only Harry. And that was an accident. That was the day he discovered where she lived cause he saw her in a bikini. Lets just say he never ever forgot that day. **_he he_**

**So I'll try and find a melody as beautiful as you**

**Find the words to say my life is lost with out you**

**Fill my voice with the emotion I'm feeling for you**

**And know when the beat is so strong**

**I'll give my heart in a song.**

Harry remembered writing this song the night before. He had some problems coming up with a song as beautiful as Hermione was. It was really hard. So he decided to say how hard it was for him.

**If I were and actor**

**I could be someone**

**Someone who always knows**

**The right things to say**

**But as soon as I see you**

**I forget all my lines**

**And you'll never know what I feel in side**

Harry had tried for 3 years to tell Hermione how he felt about her. He had it all worked out in his head. Then when he saw her all he could manage to say was something about Quidditch or the Weather or anything but how he felt.

**So I'll try and find a melody as beautiful as you**

**Find the words to say my life is lost with out you**

**Fill my voice with the emotion I'm feeling for you**

**And know when the beat is so strong**

**I'll give my heart in a song.**

**There's no other way**

**That I know to say**

**Baby how much I love you**

**And if you'd only give me a chance**

**So I'll try and find a melody as beautiful as you**

**Find the words to say my life is lost with out you**

**Fill my voice with the emotion I'm feeling for you**

**And know when the beat is so strong**

**I'll give my heart in a song.**

**So I'll try and find a melody as beautiful as you**

**Find the words to say my life is lost with out you**

**Fill my voice with the emotion I'm feeling for you**

**And know when the beat is so strong**

**I'll give my heart in a song.**

When the song ended Harry glanced over at Cho and winked as he made his way back to his seat. He didn't know what Hermione was planning but he was gonna lead Cho on just to watch her fall. Hermione however didn't know this and lets just say she wasn't happy seeing her boyfriend winking at another girl **_can you blame her, it is Harry, author drools, sorry _**Harry sat down and Hermione just glared at the stage. "What's wrong?" Harry asked

"We'll talk about it later." Hermione replied as McGonagall walked on to the stage.

"Next is Luna Lovegood."

Luna walked on to the stage" this is called Family Portrait." The music started and Luna sang

**Mamma please stop crying**

**I can't stand the sound**

**Your pain is painful and its tearing me down.**

Harry glanced over at Hermione too see a tear roll down her cheek. Harry didn't know what he had done but he hated to see her cry.

**I hear glasses breaking**

**As I sit up in my bed**

**I told dad you didn't mean**

**Those nasty things you said.**

Something just suddenly occurred to Harry. _She didn't know I was gonna lead Cho on. OH holy Merlin. _Harry turned to Hermione and tried to get her attention.

**You fight about money**

**Bout me and my brother**

**And this I come home too**

**This is my shelter**

Harry took Hermione's hand but she snatched it back "Hermione listen I was.."

"Not now Potter we will talk about it later." It hurt Harry to have his angel call him by his last name never the less he kept his mouth shut. For the rest of the song.

**It ain't easy**

**Growing up in World War 3**

**Never knowing what love could be**

**But you'll see**

**I don't want love to destroy my**

**Like it did my family**

**Can we work it out**

**Can we be a family**

**I promise I'll be better**

**Mommy I'll do anything**

**Can we work it out**

**Can we be a family**

**I promise I'll be better**

**Daddy please don't leave**

**Daddy please stop yelling**

**I can't stand the sound**

**Make Mamma stop crying**

**Cause I need you around.**

**My mamma she loves you**

**NO matter what she says its true**

**I know that she hurt you but remember I love you too**

**I ran away today**

**Ran from the noise ran away**

**Don't wanna go back to that place**

**But don't have no choice no ways**

**It ain't easy**

**Growing up in World War 3**

**Never knowing what love could be**

**But you'll see**

**I don't want love to destroy my**

**Like it did my family**

**Can we work it out**

**Can we be a family**

**I promise I'll be better**

**Mommy I'll do anything**

**Can we work it out**

**Can we be a family**

**I promise I'll be better**

**Daddy please don't leave**

**In our Family Portrait**

**We look Pretty Happy**

**Lets play pretend**

**Lets act like it comes naturally**

**I don't Wanna Have to split the Holidays**

**I don't want two addresses**

**I don't wanna step brother anyway**

**And I don't want my mom to**

**Have to change her last name**

**In our Family Portrait**

**We look pretty happy**

**We look pretty normal**

**Lets go back to that**

**In our Family Portrait**

**We look pretty happy**

**Lets play pretend**

**Act like it comes naturally**

**It ain't easy**

**Growing up in World War 3**

**Never knowing what love could be**

**But you'll see**

**I don't want love to destroy my**

**Like it did my family**

**Can we work it out**

**Can we be a family**

**I promise I'll be better**

**Mommy I'll do anything**

**Can we work it out**

**Can we be a family**

**I promise I'll be better**

**Daddy please don't leave**

**It ain't easy**

**Growing up in World War 3**

**Never knowing what love could be**

**But you'll see**

**I don't want love to destroy my**

**Like it did my family**

**Can we work it out**

**Can we be a family**

**I promise I'll be better**

**Mommy I'll do anything**

**Can we work it out**

**Can we be a family**

**I promise I'll be better**

**Daddy please don't leave**

**Daddy don't leave**

**Daddy don't leave**

**Daddy don't leave**

**Daddy don't leave**

**Turn around please**

**You took my shinning star**

**Daddy don't leave**

**Daddy don't leave**

**Daddy don't leave**

**Don't leave us here alone**

**I'm gonna be nicer**

**I'll be so much better**

**I'll tell my brother**

**Oh I won't spill the milk at dinner**

**I'll be so much better**

**I'll do everything right**

**I'll be your little girl forever**

**I'll go to sleep at night**

Everyone except Harry and Hermione clapped. Hermione was still mad and Harry was thinking of a way to get Hermione to talk to him

**_-end chapter_**

**_There you go How will Harry get Hermione to talk to him._**

**_another poll_**

**_How many cups of suger does it take to get to the moon?_**

**_Review please_**


	9. End of Round 2

**_Disclaimer: I dont' own so dont' sue_**

**_AN: THis is to Cynthia so she is in it but I realized after I wrote it that her and Jake broke up so sorry_**

**Chapter 9: End of Round 2**

While Luna was leaving the stage Harry pulled some parchment and a quill out of his bag and quickly wrote

_Hermione, I was leading Cho on to make your plan more fun. If it made you that upset then I will completely ignore her. I promise_

_Love always_

_Harry._

Harry passed the note to Hermione who glanced at him as she took it. He pleaded with his eyes for her to read it. When she started to read he looked at the Stage as Professor Dumbledore walked on to the stage "Next we have Cynthia Thomas.

As Cynthia was making her way to the stage Harry felt someone squeeze his hand. He looked and Hermione was holding his hand she passed him a note as Cynthia announced her song

"This song is going out to my boyfriend Jake Hunter"

Cynthia nodded and the music started.

**Never been in love**

**Cause a girl like me**

**Never had some one to care for**

**Never thought there could be**

**Someone special for me**

**And now I'm all in love**

**Cause a girl like me waited patiently**

**For some one to care for me**

**And there will never be**

**No more lonely**

**No more just me**

**I've been there before**

**Ain't going no more**

**And now that your here**

**I never want to say good-bye love.**

**Never want to be without you**

**No more crying**

**No denying**

**I'm in love with you**

**And now that you're here**

**I never want to say good bye love**

**Now its time for me**

**To find out what a first time**

**Love could be**

**Little scared but its cool**

**Cause it's worth it**

**Now I finally found love**

**And I Know that is**

**Has to be for real**

**So real**

**It's the way that I feel**

**So come share my world with me**

**So there will never be**

**No more lonely**

**No more just me**

**I've been there before**

**Ain't going no more**

**And now that your here**

**I never want to say good-bye love.**

**Never want to be without you**

**No more crying**

**No denying**

**I'm in love with you**

**And now that you're here**

**I never want to say good-bye love**

**So I'm standing here**

**Arms open wide**

**Ready to give my heart**

**I'm sure this time**

**Love's gonna last for life**

**Baby I know things change**

**And there might be some rain**

**But the clouds are gonna clear**

**And the suns gonna shine again**

**Shine light on our love baby**

**So let's make this last for ever**

**No more lonely**

**No more just me**

**I've been there before**

**Ain't going no more**

**And now that your here**

**I never want to say good-bye love.**

**Never want to be without you**

**No more crying**

**No denying**

**I'm in love with you**

**And now that you're here**

**I never want to say good-bye love**

**No more lonely**

**No more just me**

**I've been there before**

**Ain't going no more**

**And now that your here**

**I never want to say good-bye love.**

**Never want to be without you**

**No more crying**

**No denying**

**I'm in love with you**

**And now that you're here**

**I never want to say good-bye love**

**Da da da da da da Oh**

As the Judges scored Cynthia Harry took the note from Hermione he glanced at Ron who was glaring and Ginny and Draco again. He looked down at the letter.

_Harry, I am sorry I over reacted I just didn't' like the idea of you flirting with anyone else It is a good idea to do that with Cho keep flirting I won't get mad I promise _

_love Hermione._

Harry smiled as Professor McGonagall went on stage. "Okay last but not least Blaise Zambini of Slytherin." The Gryffindor's gave a polite applause as Blaise walked on stage. "This is called Wanted Dead or Alive." Blaise nodded to the band behind him and the song started.

**It's all the same**

**Only the names have changed**

**Everyday**

**It seems we're wasting away.**

**Another place**

**Where the faces are so cold**

**I drive all night**

**Just to get back home.**

**I'm a cowboy**

**On a steel horse I ride**

**I'm wanted**

**Dead or Alive**

**I'm wanted**

**Dead or alive**

**Sometimes I sleep**

**Sometimes its not for days**

**The people I meet**

**Always go their separate ways**

**Sometimes you tell the day**

**By the bottle that you drink**

**Sometimes when your alone**

**All you do is think**

**I'm a cowboy**

**On a steel horse I ride**

**I'm wanted**

**Dead or Alive**

**I'm wanted**

**Dead or alive**

**I'm a cowboy**

**On a steel horse I ride**

**I'm wanted, wanted**

**Dead or alive**

**Oh Well I walk these streets**

**Oh Lord a six string on my back**

**I play for keeps**

**Cause I might not make it back**

**I've been everywhere**

**Still I stand in town**

**I've seen a million faces**

**And I've rocked them all.**

**I'm a cowboy**

**On a steel horse I ride**

**I'm wanted, wanted**

**Dead or alive**

**I'm a cowboy**

**With the night on my side**

**I'm wanted, wanted**

**Dead or alive**

**And I ride, and I ride**

**Dead or alive**

**I still try, I still try**

**Dead or alive**

**Dead or alive**

**Dead or alive**

**Dead or alive**

The judges finished judging Blaise and Professor Dumbledore walked on Stage "Okay That's everyone so that is the end of the round. Now before I dismiss you I will say that seeing as the turnout was amazing we will have 2 performers at the ball. One girl and One boy. The winners of this round will be posted on Professor McGonagall's door after dinner. You are all dismissed and have a great afternoon. Don't forget to go to your teachers and get your homework"

Dumbledore left the stage and the students began to move. "So shall we go get our homework?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded, Ron did nothing. When they received no reply from Ron Harry and Hermione both looked at Ron. He wasn't even paying attention. Harry looked at what he was staring at. He saw Ginny with Malfoy in a crowd of people. Harry was about to say something to Ron when Hermione said "In coming"

Harry looked and saw Cho heading his way. "Crap" Harry said turning to Hermione "Mione what do I do?"

"Act Natural" Hermione answered

"Natural for me would be to take you in my arms and snog you senseless" Harry whispered to her.

"Maybe later" Hermione whispered back "Hello Cho" Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Hello Hermione" Cho answered stiffly then turned to Harry. "Harry I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogshead with me?"

Harry was shocked. How was he supposed to answer that He looked to Hermione for help but she didn't say anything "Look Cho I am sorry but I promised Ron I would help him with Homework plus he really needs me now that he discovered his sisters secret" Harry cleverly lied _Thank go my dad was a marauder. _Harry thought.

"Oh Okay" Cho said looking at Hermione again. "That's fine I will see you later Harry."

Harry nodded then turned back to Ron.

**_End chapi_**


	10. Sibling Problems and The results

_**AN: sorry it took me so long. been crazy busy. ... so anyway you know the drill.. I don't own songs or characters... blah blah blah.. yea.. so here you go R and R -Lili**_

Previously:

_Harry was shocked. How was he supposed to answer that He looked to Hermione for help but she didn't say anything "Look Cho I am sorry but I promised Ron I would help him with Homework plus he really needs me now that he discovered his sisters secret" Harry cleverly lied Thank Merlin my dad was a marauder. Harry thought._

_"Oh Okay" Cho said looking at Hermione again. "That's fine I will see you later Harry."_

_Harry nodded then turned back to Ron._

Chapter 10 Sibling problems and The Results of Round 2

"um Ron?" Hermione said nervously after Cho had walked away. This simple statement seemed to wake Ron from his stupor because he suddenly started to walk toward Ginny and Draco with clenched fists.

"Ron?" Harry said as he looked at Hermione. "This is not good."

Hermione nodded in agreement 'RON!" she shouted and she and Harry pushed their way through the crowd after Ron. "RON LETS TALK ABOUT THIS"

"Bugger off" Ron said not stopping.

"Hermione I think he is beyond talking at this point."

"Harry we have to stop him" Hermione said worried "but how do we get to him in time?"

"Give me a second" Harry said "i remember reading about a spell in my dad's journals. I just have to remember what it is" Harry racked his brain for a moment  
"Oh I remember_ Partium Crowdor_ " All of a sudden there were several screams heard as people began flying backwards splitting like the red sea

"I think it would be best if you didn't test your father's spells in a place so crowded Mr Potter" Professor Dumbledore said from behind them.

"Right Sorry Professor" Harry said "Excuse me i have to stop Ron from doing something rash"

Dumbledore nodded as Harry and Hermione walked quickly to where Ron was. When they caught up to him he was almost to Ginny and Draco. When the other students noticed Ron coming they quickly moved out of his way "Get your filthy Slytherin hands off my sister" Ron said in a deadly quiet tone.

Ron Leave Dray alone" Ginny said standing in front of Draco.

"No Ginny. You need to back off" Ron said.

"Ron is you harm him at all I swear you will regret it"

Ron pulled out his wand just as Harry said "Ok that's enough" and Hermione put a full body bind on him. "Congrats Ginny" Harry said levitating Ron. Harry then turned to Draco "I saved you this time, but you do one thing to harm Gin, and Ron being after you will be the least of your problems ferrite boy

"got it" Draco said swallowing hard"

"Good. Truce?" Harry held out his hand.

Draco just stared at it. "Dray you were just saying you wished Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed how you've changed." Ginny stated "Now's your chance to show him"

Draco looked from his girlfriend to Harry's hand and then reached his own out and shook it. "Just to let you know. My father had me under an imperious curse. I've always been more like my Uncle Sirius and Dear old dad couldn't stand it."

"then we should get along fine" Harry said as he turned with Hermione, still levitating Ron "just remember what I said"

"Okay I will Harry" Draco said "Good luck Both of you"

"Thanks Malfoy" Hermione said as she walked away.

"See that wasn't so hard" Ginny said as Draco pulled her into his arms.

"Yea you were right as always" Draco said with a chuckle

((**_AN: All boys Take note. this is how you should act when your girlfriend tells you something haha-Skyler_**  
**_... sorry bout that ... friend wanted to comment... -Lili  
))_**

* * *

**__**When Harry and Hermione had Ron safely out of the building Harry set him down and Hermione let Ron go nuts. "Of all the filth and scum my sister had to pick... MALFOY" Ron ranted as he paced.

Hermione just sat down sighing. "Ron just because your blind and can't see that he's changed doesn't mean the rest of us are"

Harry Sighed "Come on mate. Just let it go"

Ron looked furious "Let it go? LET IT GO?! I will not bloody let it go! Will you help me break them up or not?!"

Hermione shook her head as Harry said "No mate. They are happy and Malfoy is not a bad guy"

Ron stormed away shouting "I'll break them up if it's the last thing I do!"

Harry shook his head as Ron walked away "That is gonna be trouble"

Hermione nodded in agreement "Lets go to dinner" And with that they went to the great hall.

* * *

Ron didn't speak to anyone during dinner, plus he hardly ate **_(AN: OMM mark it on the calendar!_**_ )_ Harry and Hermione just tried to ignore him. Just before Dessert Professor McGonagall stood up "Attention. I am going to announce the finalist in the Talent show. Please Remember that one boy and one girl will be the winners and go on to perform at the ball.

Harry Grabbed Hermione's hand under the table and squeezed it as McGonagall started to announce. "From Ravenclaw Cho Chang." Harry and Hermione politely clapped with everyone else as Harry groaned inwardly "From Gryffindor Ginny Weasley" the Gryffindor table clapped quiet a bit louder. "Also from Gryffindor Fred and George Weasley" The applause got louder as the twins high-fived

"Kinda seems one-sided house wise huh?" Harry said leaning over to Hermione whispering

Hermione nodded as McGonagall continued "Again from Gryffindor Harry Potter"

Harry Grinned "I think i got a few more surprises left"

McGonagall waited for the last claps to die down "And finally Hermione Granger"

The Gryffindor table was by far the loudest, and the celebration continued in the common room until all hours of the night.

* * *

**_AN: Ok so i know all the songs for the next round except for Fred and George. Fan picks. I want something funny.. that fits their prankster personalities. suggestions? Review and let me know thanks guys -Lili_**


End file.
